Many electronic systems can receive output signals from a touch screen device in response to periodically transmitted drive signals provided to the touch screen device. Since a magnitude of the output signals can be based, at least in part, on a presence of an object in contact with or proximate to a touch screen panel, the electronic systems can utilize the output signals to detect touch events associated with the touch screen panel, for example, when an object is in contact with the touch screen panel or proximate to the touch screen panel.
A presence of noise in the touch screen devices can alter the magnitude of the output signals. The electronic systems can include techniques to suppress the noise in the output signals, which help to eliminate inaccurate detection of touch events associated with the touch screen panel. Previous noise suppression techniques include integrating the output signals over a time period corresponding to multiple periods of the transmitted drive signals to generate output values and then averaging a preset number of the output values to generate a noise suppressed signal. While these previous noise suppression techniques could reduce the effect of aberrant noise in the output signal on touch detection, systemic noise injected into the output signals, for example, from a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a battery charger, remained in the noise suppressed signal, effecting the accuracy of touch detection by the electronic systems.